


Hotel Heaven (is a place on earth)

by aworldofmyimagination



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s09e11 First Born, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, and a guinea pig, domestic sastiel, sam needs a dog, sam/cas hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldofmyimagination/pseuds/aworldofmyimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes Cas to the pet store to get a guinea pig.  From there, everything seemed to fall into place, with the help of a certain trickster angel.  (In which Sam and Cas get a guinea pig, a dog, two young angels, a shapeshifter from Sam's past, and somehow end up opening a hotel.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Heaven (is a place on earth)

Dean was gone for 146 days, in the end.  Sam hadn't called - neither had Cas - so he'd just kept on tracking Abaddon with Crowley.  It had taken 78 days, but she was good and gone.  Gadreel was nowhere to be found, though not for lack of trying on Dean's part.  He'd spent weeks traveling from motel to motel (and boy had it been a long time since he'd done that, and even longer since he'd asked for a single) and grasping at pointless leads, but he finally had to admit defeat.

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were alone in the bunker for 17 days, before everything.

 

"You're certain Dean will be okay with this?"

 

The tall hunter grinned and slung an arm around the angel.  "What he don't know can't hurt him."

 

"I don't believe that's proper grammar."

 

"C'mon, Cas, he'll be fine.  Which one do you like best?"

 

The shorter figure squinted through the window at the guinea pigs and pointed to one with brown fur and a sort of halo crown of light fur on its head.

 

"We like to call him Prince Baggins, PB for short," the lady working at the pet shop smiled.  "He likes to crawl to the very top of the plastic mountain we put in there sometimes to keep 'em entertained.  No one really knows how he does it - sheer determination, I suppose."

 

"We'll take him," Sam decided and glanced longingly at the corner of the store full of clamoring puppies.

 

"It's free puppy adoption day, so long as you agree to have 'em spayed and neutered and whatnot," the lady provided.  "Dogs can be a great addition to any family."

 

"What do you say, Cas?"

 

The angel looked up at the hunter's puppy dog eyes and sighed.  "What Dean doesn't know can't hurt him."

 

Sam practically dragged his companion over to pen.  The puppies all gathered in front of them with wagging tails and tried to lick their hands through the wire.

 

"Who's that one?" the hunter asked, glancing at a small figure huddled in the corner as he tried to pet all the puppies at once.

 

"We call her Andy Jay, mutt and runt of the litter, near as we can tell.  Someone just dropped her off all by her lonesome one morning.  She's got a busted leg, the poor thing.  She'll probably never walk right."

 

"Can I go...?"

 

"Just don't let any of 'em out."

 

Sam carefully let himself into the pen while Cas attempted to pet each puppy equally.

 

"Hey there, AJ," the tall man knelt down and held out his hand for the small dog to sniff.  She stared at him for a long while, then licked it and nuzzled against his large palm.  Sam reached out to scratch her behind the ears.  "Feels good, huh?  Cas, how about this one?"

 

The angel untangled himself from the other puppies and crouched beside the hunter.  "I like her."

 

-

 

Dean had been on the road for 82 days before he gave up on motels (and their constant stinging question <i>king or two queens?</i>, as though they just wanted to throw his isolation in his face) and decided to just tough it out in the Impala on nights he didn't crash in some chick's bed.

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were at the bunker for 23 days before they got their first (and last) lead on Metatron.  They were at the bowling alley, since Sam hadn't been since college and Cas had no clue what the game even was.

 

"Gutter ball. Again," Sam sighed as the guards moved up for the angel's turn.  "I'm beginning to regret my big head."

 

"We all regret something, darling.  Don't rush yourself."

 

"Crowley," Cas growled and Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  "What are you doing here?"

 

"Teaching you and your moose how to bowl, apparently.  You're both just despicable.  It's a disgrace, really.  Speaking of grace, how's your search for a certain mojo-stealing angel going?  Not so well, I presume."

 

"What do you want, Crowley?" Sam sighed.

 

"Nothing, Moose, just performing my duty as your friendly neighborhood king of Hell.  Have you watched the news tonight?  Seems a little prophet-killing angel went out with a bang, triple homicide and a suicide featuring two of yours truly's demons and a couple angels looking to play gods."

 

"Are you lying?" the angel demanded.

 

"Now why would I do that?  Believe me or not, your choice, just trying to help out two of my favorite Winchesters - oh don't deny it, pretty boy.  Ta ta."

 

-

 

Dean had been on his own for 88 days when he talked to an angel - the first one he'd found since he'd left.

 

"Heaven," the angel had shrugged.  "Where else would we all be?"

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were at the bunker for 36 days when the first angels showed up, dressed in a young girl and boy and not much older than their vessels in angel years, according to Castiel.

 

"I'm Elijah, that's Chamuel.  Our vessels are Hailey and Lance.  They were nearly dead in the snow, would have been if we'd had gotten there any later.  We heard their prayers.  They're having happy dreams and we play with them whenever we close our eyes."

 

"Why did you come here?" Cas stared at her.

 

"We felt the call.  Do you...not want us to be here?"

 

Cas caught Sam's eye and the tall man tilted his head towards the kitchen. 

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Let them stay," Sam suggested.  "They don't have anywhere else to go, and if they're as young as you say they shouldn't be on their own.  Besides, we've got all this empty space, what's two more?"

 

When they returned to the young angels, AJ was scrambling on Eli's lap and licking the newcomer in welcome while PB was clinging to the top of Cham's head.

 

-

 

Dean had been away for 92 days when he finally pressed call on Sam's number.  He hung it up before it connected so his brother wouldn't see.

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were at the bunker for 47 days before the next angel showed up.  They came in bounds after that, everyone with wings and arms fallen to the earth somehow migrating to their front door.

 

"We don't have room for them all," Sam said helplessly, glancing back at the dozens of angels standing awkwardly in the library.

 

"We can't just abandon them.  They're my family.  I've let enough of my brothers and sisters down."

 

"Of course not.  We just need more room."

 

"Fear not, my good fellows, for I am here."

 

"Gabriel?" Sam choked out.

 

"The one and only!  Not dead, surprise.  Hey Gigantor, bro.  How's things?  Here, take him," he shoved a young kid into Cas's arms, who held the sleeping child out at arms length.  "Bobby John, peace offering.  Found him in an orphanage and figured you'd like to see him again.  Don't worry, don't worry, it's all mostly legal."

 

-

 

Dean had been gone for 135 days when he decided to return to the bunker.  He had debated calling his brother to let him know he was coming, but decided against it (what if Sam told him to get lost?  what if he didn't pick up at all?).

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were at the bunker for 68 days before everything began to fall into a pattern.

 

"Admiring my work?" Gabriel popped into existence between his brother and the hunter, causing them to stumble apart to keep from falling.  "Don't worry.  I like to stare at my genius too.  Hotel Heaven, grand central for every nice angel, demon, or monster.  One of my better ideas, if I do say so myself."

 

"Was it really necessary to connect it to the bunker?" Cas asked.

 

"But of course!  Power's gotta come from somewhere and I'm too lazy to keep it up myself.  C'mon, don't act so upset, I quartered off an area for you and your strays."

 

"Yeah, and you pop in every ten minutes."

 

"What can I say?  I'm the fun uncle."

 

Sam rolled his eyes.  Hotel Heaven _had_ been a good idea, and he didn't really mind sharing the bunker.  Several of the angels had taken it upon themselves to seek out friendly supernaturals and find solutions for them.  They had a whole refrigerator full of blood pastries of every kind - cake, muffins, you name it.  One of the angels, Isda, had even started working to make pizza customized for each resident's needs.  Samandriel, who had been jailed in Heaven by Naomi and forgave Cas without a thought ("you were being controlled, I know what that's like") babysat many of the kids staying there, telling them stories and never getting bored of playing make-believe.  Paschar had already talked about expanding Hotel Heaven into a town, with business and houses and all.

 

"Sam, I believe it's time for the movie," Cas shook the tall man out of his musings.  The hunter looked over to the massive screen Gabriel had conjured up and grinned.

 

"Right.  Let's go grab a seat before all the good ones are taken."

 

-

 

Dean had been gone for 143 days when he made it back to Lebanon.  He started on the last stretch to the bunker half a dozen times but always turned back before he got there.

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were at the bunker for 82 days before the hunter broke.

 

"Why hasn't he come back yet?"

 

The angel sat beside the tall man, awkwardly rubbing circles into his back.  "You could call and tell him you wish he were home."

 

"But I don't want to have to ask.  I just want him to come back on his own."

 

AJ slipped past the door and bounded up to the pair.  She was getting huge and was able to run rather well, though she was always a bit lopsided.

 

"Hey AJ," Sam picked her up and rubbed her behind the ears.  "Sorry, I don't mean to be such a kid."

 

"You're upset.  It's understandable."

 

Sam smiled and gave the angel a one-armed hug, holding the large puppy between them as she slobbered over them both.  "Thanks Cas."

 

-

 

Dean had been gone for 146 days when he finally braved his way back to the bunker.  He was in no way prepared for what he found.

 

-

 

Sam and Cas were at the bunker for 146 days before Dean came back.  They were in no way expecting his return right then.

 

-

 

"Sammy, I'm home!"  Dean called as he walked in.  "Cas ditch you for Heaven yet?  Heard the angels were back there."  No one answered, but the hunter thought he heard muffled music coming from farther in.  "Figures," he muttered.  "Sam!  Hey!"

 

He followed the sound of the music.  Something seemed different about the bunker - it was more lived in, somehow.  A small pair of shoes caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks.  There on the counter he saw a massive pile of plates, and there was a cage of some sort on the counter with something furry inside.  The music suddenly got louder as a door opened and a ball of energy snuggled against his feet.

 

"Sammy?" Dean patted the dog then nudged her away.  "You in there or did the desperate housewives of Kansas take over?"

 

_Oh baby, do you know what that's worth?  Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

 

Dean pushed open the door and froze - he could hear the music clearly now.  There was Sam sitting in a chair far too small for him, and a little girl was carefully braiding is hair while a boy painted his nails, each one a different color.  Cas was there too, staring intently at his own painted nails while Gabriel - Gabriel?! - stood by trying to take pictures inconspicuously while playing peek-a-bo with another kid.

 

_They say in heaven love comes first.  We'll make heaven a place on earth._

 

"What the-" Dean began, trying to process the scene.  Looking past the group into the strangely massive room he saw a couple dozen other figures lounging around, talking and watching TV. Was that a-it looked as though a vampire was showing her teeth to what seemed to be a djinn, and a teenage girl's eyes flashed black for a moment while she talked to her friends.

 

"Dean!" Sam noticed him and carefully stood, sending his hair and make-up team to go watch TV.  "You're back!"  He bounded over to his brother (quite a lot like the dog had, Dean noted and wondered if there was a connection there) and wrapped him in a hug.

 

"Woah there, Sammy, don't want to smudge your mascara."

 

The man flushed.  "Eli and Cham wanted to...yeah.  I can't believe you're home!"

 

"I can't believe this is the bunker.  The hell did you do to this place?"

 

"It's, uh," the hunter scratched the back of his neck.  "Hotel Heaven.  The angels, they needed a place to stay and we're still working on getting Heaven up and running again.  Don't worry, everyone here's good, we checked."

 

Dean nodded, trying to take it all in.  "I'm going to go to the bar in town for a couple hours and try a take two at comprehending all this then."

 

"I'll come with you!"  Sam offered.  "Let me just get my coat!"

 

The older brother thought about arguing that he wouldn't be caught dead with his brother looking the way he did but decided that was a battle already lost.

 

"Hey Cas."

 

"Hello Dean," the angel offered.  "It's good to see you home."

 

"Yeah, yeah.  Thanks for, you know, sticking with Sam and all.  I know you probably would have rather been somewhere else."

 

"There is no place I would rather be than here."

 

"Yeah, well," Dean ran a hand over his face.  "Tell Samantha to meet me in the car when he comes back."

 

Castiel nodded solemnly and the hunter walked back the way he came.

 

"Dean requested that you join him in the car when you returned," the angel passed on.

 

"Thanks Cas," Sam wrapped his arms around him.  "I'll see you in a couple hours, if Dean doesn't murder me."

 

"I wouldn't let him do that."

 

"Aw, such a sap," Gabriel commented.  "Get going, Gigantor, I can't start the borderline illegal activities until you get out of here."

 

"No," Sam turned and pointed his finger at the archangel.  "Cas, don't let him do anything stupid."

 

"I'll do my best."

 

"Like you could stop me," Gabriel snapped his fingers and his brother's tan trench coat gave way to a floral patterned sweater.

 

Sam hurried out the door before he could get caught up in the bickering and slid into the passenger side door of the Impala.

 

"Good to know some things never change," Dean commented as pulled out and started down the road.

 

"Dean-"

 

"No, Sam, let me talk.  Look, I'm sorry, all right?  I shouldn't have tricked you.  I know how you are about possession and it wasn't my place to force that on you."

 

Sam was quiet for a long while.  "I get why you did it.  Doesn't mean you were in the right, doesn't mean you should ever do it again, but...I know more than anyone that good intentions don't always end up the way you hope."

 

"Ain't that the truth."

 

"And Dean, about what you said on the bridge, that you're poison...you're not."

 

"Chick flick moment over, Jumbo," Dean turned on the radio and turned it as loud as it could go.

 

_Oh baby, do you know what that's worth?  Oh, heaven is a place on earth._

"I'm not listening to this," Dean muttered and changed the station.  Sam just smiled and stared out the window, humming the song under his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, you guys! I didn't really mean to make this over a couple hundred words - all I wanted to do was write about Sam and Cas getting a guinea pig, but domestic!sastiel reached out and pulled me in. I might expand this into a one-shot series.


End file.
